


Rules For Professor Snape's Classroom

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: When Dumbledore orders the teachers to write out their rules, Snape decides to have a little fun.
Kudos: 28





	Rules For Professor Snape's Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Rules For Professor Snape's Classroom"

Dinner had ended, and the students had vacated the Great hall. Dumbledore had asked the teachers to stay behind. Curious as to what he had planned, they did so.

“Albus, what did you want to talk to us about?” McGonagall asked.

“I have been told by some students that some teachers are not enforcing their rules.” As soon as Dumbledore said this, all the teachers looked at Severus.

“What are you all looking at me for?” Severus inquired.

“You’re probably the one they were talking about,” replied McGonagall.

“Despite who the students were talking about, I have decided that the teachers should write out the rules they want obeyed in their classroom. The parchment with the rules on it must be posted somewhere the students will read it.”

%%%

Severus stalked into his office and practically slammed the door closed. ‘So, I have to have rules posted in my classroom? Fine.’ He pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out and proceeded to write out some rules.

%%% THE NEXT MORNING

“I can’t believe we have Double Potions with the Slytherins right after breakfast. It ruins my appetite,” Ron complained.

“We know, Ron. There’s nothing we can do about it though,” Harry commented.

Hermione was walking with the guys to the Potions classroom. When they approached the classroom, she noticed the door was closed and there was a piece of parchment tacked to the door. “What’s this?”

The parchment read:

Rules for Professor Snape’s Classroom

  
1) The professor is always right.

2) If the professor is wrong, refer to rule number one.

3) Gryffindors are always wrong.

4) If a Gryffindor is right, refer to rule number three.

5) Points will be taken off at the professor’s discretion.

6) Only those wearing green or ALL black may insult Harry Potter.

7) Insulting the professor is punishable by death.

8) Insulting the House of Serpents is punishable by death.

9) The professor is authorized to use lethal poisons to extract necessary information.

10) When in doubt, refer to rule number one.

“He’s got to be joking!” Harry exclaimed.

“I don’t know, Harry. Have you ever heard Professor Snape joke?” Hermione questioned.

“No.”

“We better be careful.”

“It won’t matter whether we are or not, ‘Mione! Snape will just do as he pleases. The rules are probably there to back up his words if there are any problems,” Ron mentioned. “Still sucks.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.

Severus opened the classroom door from the inside and noticed the sour expressions on two of the trio’s faces. “Ten points from Gryffindor for your expressions. Now, get in here.”

The trio filed in and took their seats. Soon, the class was full with each student having read the rules. Snape strode to the front of the class to begin the lesson. Just before he began, he thought, ‘I’m actually glad Albus made us write these rules out.’

Fin


End file.
